


Flying High Again

by killerweasel



Series: Archangel of Embarrassment [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Never drink anything Hastur offers you. It won't end well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Archangel of Embarrassment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Flying High Again

Title: Flying High Again  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel, Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 866  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Never drink anything Hastur offers you. It won't end well.

Gabriel opened his eyes, winced in pain at the light in the room, and shut them again. His head felt like several elephants had been dancing on it, perhaps with some rhinos, and his mouth tasted horrible. He didn't remember drinking anything alcoholic. When he tried to sit up, he realized he was tied to the bed. He didn't remember that happening either. The ropes were demonic and no matter how many times he snapped his fingers, nothing happened. "Hello? Bee? Could you untie me?"

"She's not here."

The voice made Gabriel's eyes pop open. "Did you do this? Let me out of here right now, you snake, or I'll..."

"You'll what? Glare at me?" Crowley leaned against the wall with an amused look on his face. "Could have tied you to the bed naked last night, but I don't think either of us would have liked it. Aziraphale insisted you needed a 'cozy set of pajamas'."

The Archangel glanced down at himself. He was wearing a pair of soft, tartan pajamas instead of his normal suit. He turned his head and spotted the suit folded nicely on a nearby chair. He frowned as he saw unfamiliar paintings on the wall. "This isn't the place Beelzebub takes me."

"You are in our guest room." Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. "You were at a party last night with Beelzebub. Hastur, being the wonderful demon he is, spiked your drink with something he created from the 'Telipogon diabolicus'. While it tends to make demons really mellow, apparently angels have a different reaction."

Gabriel blinked. He was starting to remember bits and pieces from the night before. At one point he'd been on the ceiling while a bunch of demons laughed. "I did something embarrassing, didn't I?

"That's one way of putting it." With a sigh, Crowley sat on the end of the bed. "Do you want to see? Dagon sent me a video, which is why we came and got you before you did anything really stupid or accidentally discorporated yourself. And just so you know, everyone in Hell got a copy of this, along with a bunch of angels." He snapped his fingers, making the ropes vanish. "The reason we had you tied down is because you kept trying to leave and we were worried you'd fly into an airplane engine or something."

"Yeah, I guess I should watch it." Gabriel sat up, rubbing his wrists. "Why am I with you instead of Beelzebub?"

"Beelzebub is dealing with Hastur." The demon shivered. "Really wouldn't want to be in his shoes. She said she'd be here when she was finished." He pulled his phone out, hit a couple of buttons, and then handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel pressed play. His eyes grew wider and wider until they threatened to pop out of his head. On the screen, he was shedding clothing at a rapid pace, tossing it at various demons until he was down to just a pair of silk boxers covered in purple flies. Then he started to sing and dance very, very badly while the demons looked on in a mix of horror and amusement. In the background, over the sound of the party music, he heard Beelzebub yell for Hastur. The camera wobbled, losing sight of the Archangel for a moment. When it went back into focus again, Gabriel was literally dancing on the ceiling with his wings spread wide, singing at the top of his lungs.

"Oh dear Lord." He dropped the phone onto the bed. "I am never going to hear the end of this."

"You're messing the best part."

"There's more?" With shaking fingers, he grabbed the phone again. On the screen, his boxers went sailing through the air and were fought over by several demons. Dagon had a broom and was trying to prod Gabriel off of the ceiling. Gabriel grabbed the broom, swatted her with it, and then used the broom as a guitar while gyrating his hips. The video came to a stop. Gabriel covered his face with his hands. "And everyone has seen this?"

"Yup." The 'p' made a popping sound. "I had to turn into a snake to tangle you up while Aziraphale miracled all three of us back here. The ropes were actually his idea because we didn't know how long it would be before that crap wore off." He snatched his phone back. "At one point, you told me all of your fingers were glowing in a different color and each color was singing a different song."

"Great. Just great." He sank back on the bed with his face as red as a fire truck. "Why aren't you laughing at me? Out of everyone in the universe, shouldn't you be laughing your head off?"

"I did. It's not quite as amusing when I have to sit in here and deal with your wasted ass." He patted Gabriel on the shoulder. "On the plus side, this certainly tops the time where I got royally shitfaced just before a meeting in Hell and then showed off the stripper pole I'd invented while wearing sparkly little shorts and nothing else. So, thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> The real [Telipogon diabolicus](https://www.seeker.com/demon-orchid-new-flower-looks-like-yelling-devil-1919566225.html). Isn't that neat looking?


End file.
